


if you’re moving on, won’t you just tell me?

by underwatr



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun is dating Chanyeol, Breakups, Exes, M/M, Sad Ending, Sehun loves Baekhyun, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underwatr/pseuds/underwatr
Summary: Sehun and Baekhyun are best friends - and exes. Sehun finds out about Baekhyun’s new boyfriend.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	if you’re moving on, won’t you just tell me?

Sehun was happy. His life was going good, better than it had been for a while; his grades were good, he wasn’t arguing with his parents anymore and he was feeling motivated for the first time in forever, so much so that he was ahead in classes and had found the spare time to choreograph three new dances with Jongin. With how good everything was going, he had nothing stopping him from saying yes to Baekhyun’s offer to go out for drinks that night.

He thinks maybe that’s why it hit him so hard when he found out - because everything was so good. He was in the kitchen when it happened, making a cake for his Mum’s birthday when he got the message.

_Hey, I’m Baekhyun’s boyfriend, I think you already know that. I’m trying to surprise him with a gift for Christmas and I know you two are close so could you help me?_

It felt like his world caved in. He didn’t quite know why the tears were pooling in his eyes or why his heart hurt so much it felt like it would stop beating. He ignored it, ignored his emotions, shooting back “ _yes, of course. anything for baek :)_ ”. He turned back to the large mixing bowl on his right, sniffling as he mixed together the ingredients, wiping the tears from his cheeks so they didn’t fall into the batter before putting them in the baking tins and in the oven, taking his phone back out to message Baekhyun.

_so you’re dating him?_ he sent, wiping more tears away. He knew about Chanyeol, of course, knew the two were flirting, but didn’t expect them to be dating, especially not this fast into them talking and... so soon after their breakup. Well, kind of. They’d technically broken up the previous year, but they’d still had... something until just over a month ago.

Sehun’s phone vibrated and he quickly unlocked it, opening the chat with Baekhyun.

_chanyeol? yeah, i guess so.. why?_

Sehun bit his lip, stopping the sob that was threatening to rip out from his throat.

_he messaged me is all_

Sehun’s phone vibrated again, he looked to the top of the screen to see another message from Chanyeol. He quickly sent the text to Baekhyun before reading Chanyeol’s message.

_Thank you! I don’t have all the details yet but when I do I’ll message you :)_

God, does he have to be nice? Sehun thought, replying with “ _sounds good :)_ ”, heading upstairs to get changed. He was almost at his bedroom when his phone started ringing. He took it out of his pocket, seeing it was Baekhyun that was calling. Sehun quickly wiped the tears from his face, sniffed one more time, took a deep breath and answered the phone.

“What did he say?” Baekhyun asked before Sehun could even speak.

“Um, I can’t really tell you,” Sehun said, biting his thumb out of nervousness.

“What? Why not?” Sehun sighed.

“Because there’s... it’s a surprise, okay, I can’t tell you. But he started with “hey, I’m Baekhyun’s boyfriend” so...” Sehun trailed off.

“So what?” Baekhyun asked, sounding as nervous as Sehun felt.

“So why did I have to hear it from him instead of you? I’ve never even met him, Baek, I have no idea what he looks like or _anything_ but I’m finding out from him that you’re dating?” Sehun regretted what he said as soon as he said it. “I’m sorry, I-“

“No, you’re right. I didn’t know he was going to message you, okay? I was going to tell you tonight, I had a whole speech planned and everything... are you okay?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” Sehun said entirely too quickly.

“Sehun...” Baekhyun muttered in a voice that said “please don’t lie to me”.

“I’m fine, Baek. Don’t worry about me. I just... I don’t know, I just don’t want to hear my best friend’s business from people I don’t even know,” Baekhyun sighed.

“I’m sorry, Sehun...” they were quiet for a few seconds, unsure of what to say.

“We’re still meeting in an hour?” Sehun finally said, forcing himself to sound happy.

“Yeah, of course.”

“Okay, see you in an hour then.”

“Yeah... Sehun?”

“Hm?”

“I love you,” Sehun squeezed his eyes shut, feeling his heart clench just as tightly.

“I love you, too, Baek... bye.”

He hung up the phone, sliding down to the floor, finally letting himself cry.

**Author's Note:**

> hiii this is something i wrote a long time ago when i was Clearly going through some shit so uh.. yeah idk enjoy i guess
> 
> title from moving along by 5 seconds of summer


End file.
